Everywhere Else Is Full
by Belldere
Summary: When Albus and Rose arrive late on the Hogwarts Express they're forced to pick a compartment with somebody already in it. This wouldn't have been a problem if that one person were not a Malfoy. Then again Potters have been known to meet their closest friends on the train...


Hurry up Harry or the kids will miss the train, Albus stop dawdling, Lily will you please stop hanging off the trolley like that?! And James? JAMES YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" The eldest son dropped the case he'd picked up to have a closer look but he was smiling like he knew he wasn't in any real trouble.

"I was just having a look mum, muggle stuff is so weird" Ginny Potter gave an exasperated sigh.

"Relax Ginny, for us we're actually early, the boys will make it" Her husband, tall with black hair, glasses and the tell-tale lightning bolt scar on his forehead grinned at her and received a mutinous glare back.

"Now I know how my mother felt" he heard her mutter as she tossed her fiery red hair off her heavily freckled face.

"Harry you first with Albus" Harry took his second sons trolley laden with his trunk full of spellbooks, clothes, his wizard robes and his wand, perched on top of his trunk was a cage containing a tawny owl. His son looked very alike to Harry, the same black hair and the same green almond shaped eyes.

Harry leaned casually against the barrier between platforms nine and ten and motioned for Albus to do the same. Both fell through the barrier onto platform 9¾. The vapours from the train were heavy and somewhat stifling but they reminded Harry of when he waited in the exact same place so many years ago when he was a student.

James was next on to the platform panting slightly, obviously having taken the barrier at a run, then Ginny holding Lily's hand who had the same red hair as her mother.

"Hey dad!" James said abruptly "I think I see Uncle Ron." Unmistakable because of his red Weasley hair was Ron, weaving his way through the throng of people towards the Potters. Hermione strode behind him and next to her their children, Hugo and his older sister Rose.

"There you are! For a minute we thought you were dodging us" Harry grinned and greeted his two best friends.

"You were almost late again didn't you learn anything from what happened last year?" Hermione asked bossily.

"Not everything has to be a lesson Hermione" Harry mock-sighed at her while Ron winked behind her back at him.

James smirked at Rose and Albus "You two ready for sorting?" Just those five words turned Albus a faint green colour and caused Rose to bite her lip "You'd better not be in Slytherin; I don't think I'd be able to speak to you in public."

"Oh what a shame that would be" Rose bit back sarcastically. James ignored her, he was distracted by his dad staring off across the platform, James followed his father's gaze and saw a tall blonde man looking back with a small rueful smile on his face he was on the brink of asking who the man was when he spotted the man was standing beside a small, platinum blonde boy.

A Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy was starting his first year at Hogwarts just like his brother Albus. Both father and son looked very alike. They were all very pale with light grey eyes, angular, pointed features and fine white blonde hair.

A shrill whistle told the family that the train was about to leave from the station. The Potters and the Weasley's all hugged and kissed their children once more before they were ushered onto the train. They leant out the windows waving until they could no longer see their parents or younger siblings. Albus turned to James.

"Where do you want to sit?" his brothers' voice was nervous and unsure. James gave him an annoyed look and snapped at him.

"Don't be stupid. You're not sitting with us." Then he ambled away dragging his trunk behind him. Rose looked after him "What an idiot. Don't worry Albus I'll find a compartment with you." The cousins proceeded to drag their trunks down the train trying to find an empty compartment.

They bustled down the train each compartment as full as the last when finally they came across one empty except for one person, a young boy, their age, with pale skin and white blonde hair, he was reading a book.

"Well I guess we know where we're sitting" Rose said to Albus "Come on."

"No" Albus said as Rose reached for the handle.

"Why not?"

"James'll kill me if he knows I sat with a Malfoy" Albus whispered miserably. Rose merely rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. Scorpius Malfoy looked up, confusion in his grey eyes; he hadn't expected that anyone would want to sit with him, a Malfoy, universally hated since the second wizarding war, where his parents and his grandparents had taken part on the dark lords' side. Since his fall of the Dark Lord, the name Malfoy was universally hated by those who had opposed him. So pretty much everyone.

"Is it ok if we sit with you?" The girl asked "Everywhere else is full."

'Of course' he thought' nobody would sit with me voluntarily'.

"Alright" He said "Go ahead" Rose proceeded to swing her trunk up into the overhead compartments but the Albus hesitated in the hall. Green eyes met grey.

"Come on Albus" The girl said in an exasperated tone. The boy, Albus moved inside storing his case then sat down close to the door in the seat furthest from Scorpius. The girl sighed and sat opposite Scorpius, next to Albus.

"Hello" She said cheerfully "I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley and that's Albus Potter. What's your name?" She asked politely. Scorpius drew himself up as his father taught him to do when he was afraid. And having to face the children of two of the greatest wizards and one of the greatest witches of all time was pretty daunting.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well" said Rose trying to cover the awkward moment that followed "it's very nice to meet you" Scorpius snorted before he could stop himself.

"What?" Albus asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well it's just that nobody's happy to meet a Malfoy" he answered, a small smile on his pointed face "probably because it usually means you're about to get robbed or insulted" Rose laughed and Albus fought not to smile.

"It's not easy being a Malfoy, it usually means you have to talk like this" He drawled in an over the top way, enjoying himself now and even managing to coax a smile out of Albus although he tried to hide it. Suddenly the carriage door slid open and the boy standing there instantly wiped the grin off Albus' face.

"Hi James" he said uncertainly, but his brothers eyes slid towards the blonde boy near the window.

"I hope you two know that you're sitting with the son of a psychopath" At that Scorpius leapt to his feet, he could take a lot but not where his parents was concerned, before anything could happen to either boy the compartment door slide open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The elderly witch pushing the trolley asked more forcefully than usual.

"I was just leaving" James said "help yourself."

"How are you kids feeling? Are you still nervous about the sorting?" She had said in a much gentler tone then before but it didn't stop Scorpius turning green at her words and nodded infinitesimally.

"Well remember it doesn't matter what house you're sorted into. Every house is just as important as the other" He nodded again. She then turned to Rose and Albus "You two look after him ok? He's a big fan of both of your parents. He was telling me before that he's read every single book with the name Weasley, Granger or Potter in it" She smiled once more then let them buy as much food as would fill the compartment before walking away.

"Is that true?" Albus asked in wonderment "have you really read every book on my mum and dad" Scorpius blushed furiously then replied bitingly.

"Yes, you're both probably going to be famous when you get to Hogwarts because of your parents. I'm going to be infamous because of mine" He finished gloomily.

"But that's so unfair" said Rose sounding upset.

"That's the way it is. They were Death Eaters" He said blandly. There was a short stunned silence following this admission.

"Don't worry about it" Albus said motioning to himself and Rose "We have your back" Scorpius barely dared believe it but it looked like he'd just made friends.

"So you're worried about getting sorted too?" Rose asked Scorpius between nibbles of her cauldron cake.

"Yeah" He replied "Generations of Malfoy's have been in Slytherin. I don't know what I would do if I was put into another house. Nobody would speak to me at family reunions. Although" he said speculatively "that might be a good thing."

"My dad said he would disown me if I wasn't in Gryffindor" Rose bit her lip.

"You know he was joking Rose. I'm sixty-five percent sure Uncle Ron wouldn't disown you."

"What about you Albus? What did your family say?" Scorpius asked genuinely curious.

"Well my dad said that it didn't matter what house I was in, he even says that the hat might let you choose what house you want to be in, but my brother…" he trailed off not wanting to talk about James "He's alright really but sometimes he can be a bit over the top."

"Tell me about it" Said Rose right before she launched into a story about James 'accidently' vanishing all her hair when she was seven, Albus rolled his eyes having heard the story many times, before he noticed Scorpius grinning at him behind Roses back and miming launching a pumpkin pasty at her. Albus had to choke back laughter for most of the train ride to Hogwarts.

This looked like the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

**This was the first story I ever wrote and I gotta say, it's not horrible for a first attempt back in the day, in fact I'm rather proud of it... but you should totally agree with me in the reviews section just so I can be sure. ;)**


End file.
